Perform with Erika
Wait for Simon's call Complete an appearance with Erika Jayne at Chateau Nuit in Las Vegas (Available in 2h 59m) |level = Level 7 |location = Chateau Nuit, Las Vegas |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Meet Up with Erika |following = Erika's Music Video}} After meeting singer and reality television star Erika Jayne at the wrap party for the reality show True Real People of Hollywood you filmed together, Erika invites you to help her promote her new music. Wait 3 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 6 to begin the goal immediately. Travel to Chateau Nuit in Las Vegas and talk to Ray Powers to begin your performance. Erika Jayne is happy you could make it, and your performance starts out great, but half-way through, the fire alarm goes off! Lacy Boyd can be seen plotting to sabotage your performance, but regardless of your choices, the show will go on, and you and Erika enjoy yourselves. After the show, you'll get a call from Erika, who was very happy with how you handled yourself during the situation, and invites you to star in her new music video. This leads into the next goal, Erika's Music Video. Available Actions Time Limit: 3 Hours Energy Needed: 29 5-Star Reward: +312, +70 Dialogue The Show= '''2 Um... |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Awesome! I'm happy to hear it. You know, I love doing these smaller shows. They're always so fun and unpredictable. '''2 Don't tell me you have stage fright. You're so good under pressure! I've seen you charm your way through situations tons of times. Besides, I wouldn't have invited you along if I didn't think you could totally kill it. |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' Oh yeah? '''2 Really? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' Totally! New experiences make life fun, don't you think? '''2 Of course really! So what do you say? |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' For sure. '''2 Okay, let's do it! |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' Oh! Look at the time. We have to get this show started! '''2 Awesome! I'm happy to hear it. You know, I love doing these smaller shows. They're always so fun and unpredictable. |Your Dialogue #5 = 2''' Oh yeah? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = '''2 Totally! New experiences make life fun, don't you think? |Your Dialogue #6 = 2''' For sure. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''2 Oh! Look at the time. We have to get this show started! |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = So you like new experiences, huh? Well... you're in for a new one tonight! Heh heh heh... |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = The lights go down as the performance begins... You and Erika start strong! The audience is loving it when suddenly... An alarm goes off! And then... The sprinklers turn on! |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Good luck on your show now, Erika and YourName. |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = Ah! The sprinklers are making it like a rainstorm in here! What's going on? |Your Dialogue #11 = A''' I don't know! '''B Is that Lacy over there? |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = A''' Is there an actual fire? Are we safe? '''B Huh? Did she come to support us? |Your Dialogue #12 = A''' I think it's a false alarm! '''B I don't think so... |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = A''' Someone must have pulled the alarm by mistake! '''B Hold on... is there an actual fire? Are we safe? |Your Dialogue #13 = A''' Hmmm... '''B I think it's a false alarm! |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = A''' Wait... you think someone did this to ruin the show? I can't believe it! Well, the music is still working. I say... we can't let this get us down! '''B You don't think Lacy... pulled the alarm just to ruin our show, do you? I can't believe it! |Your Dialogue #14 = A''' Really? '''B Not sure... |Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = A''' We're both wearing waterproof makeup, aren't we? Let's make the best of this! It's... a rainy dance party! '''B Well, the music is still working. I say... we can't let this get us down! |Your Dialogue #15 = A''' That's so fun! '''B Really? |Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = A''' Totally! Everyone, we're going to keep this party going! Splash on the dance floor! YourName, let's perform the next song. '''B We're both wearing waterproof makeup, aren't we? Let's make the best of this! It's... a rainy dance party! |Your Dialogue #16 = A''' Okay! '''B That's so fun! |Character #17 = |Dialogue #17 = B''' Totally! Everyone, we're going to keep this party going! Splash on the dance floor! YourName, let's perform the next song. |Your Dialogue #17 = '''B Okay!}} |-| After the alarm= |-| Feed= |-| Erika's Call= '''2 It was a disaster... |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Yeah? You had a good time? I did too! We turned that crazy situation in a totally wild party. Honestly, I think it was MORE fun because it was so spontaneous! '''2 Really? I mean, our original plans were definitely... drowned. But I think we made it work! |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' I think so too! '''2 Yeah? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' I'm so happy you feel the same way! After last night I was SO sure: I need you in my next music video. '''2 Oh, totally! The spontaneity of it made the whole experience so wild! You know what... maybe if I was with someone different it wouldn't have been as fun, but because we were together I had a great time! |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' Wait, for real? '''2 Yeah. You're right! |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' For real! We had so much fun and looked totally fabulous - we just have to immortalize that. '''2 Actually, after the show I made a decision: I need you in my next music video. |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' That would be so amazing! '''2 Wait, for real? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1''' I'm so glad you think so! Okay, I'll set everything up, you just come and meet me in Hollywood and we'll shoot it! I'm so excited to see what you're going to wear. Make it fierce, okay? '''2 For real! We had so much fun and looked totally fabulous - we just have to immortalize that. |Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' Obviously! '''2 That would be so amazing! |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1''' Hah! I love it! Okay, I can't wait. See you soon! '''2 I'm so glad you think so! Okay, I'll set everything up, you just come and meet me in Hollywood and we'll shoot it! I'm so excited to see what you're going to wear. Make it fierce, okay? |Your Dialogue #7 = 1''' See ya! '''2 Obviously! |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 2''' Hah! I love it! Okay, I can't wait. See you soon! |Your Dialogue #8 = '''2 See ya!}} Category:Special Events